Shadow-Man: Issue 1
After a day of high school, Fender meets up with his friends to decide what to do for fun. Greg: Well, how about we go to your house to play some video games? Ryan: I agree, that sounds dope. Fender: I guess there's no arguing in that. Let's go! The three game at the lounge room behind Jackson Lab. Fender: Goddammit Greg, I wish I could beat you at least once. Greg: Tough luck. Fender: Oh lord, it's getting late. You guys should go now. See ya later! Greg and Ryan: Later fam. Fender goes to the Lab and check out the beakers. Fender: Chemical reactions. Hmph. Why do these exist. Fender accidently knocks the shelf, but it stands. Fender: Welp, that's close. I could've knocked one do- A shadow elemental beaker with intense concentration falls on Fender. Fender: I shouldn't have said that. OW, THAT HURTS SO BAD! Fender absorbs the shadow element. Fender: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dad, why...* Today at school, Fender rushes to Ryan and Greg to tell them what happened yesterday. Fender: So yesterday, a shadow elemental beaker fell on me! I'm scared... Ryan: Not to sound like a nerd, but that beaker, the contents are rare. Did it spill on you, or did you absorb it? Fender: Is the absorbing bad...? Ryan: Depends on your reaction. You've turned into a superhero. Fender: Impossible. Ryan: Well, it gives you an alter-personality, superpowers and alter-ego. Greg: What can he even do with this? Ryan: Shadow form, become thin as paper to slice through people, go through people, go through objects and even make real items through paper! Fender: Well, what exactly do I do with this? Ryan: Well, Ill tell you one thing. But you may not like it. Fender: What is it? Ryan: Well, you know how your dad is a villain, right? Fender: HE IS NOT! Ryan: Well, your alter-personality might even take him down, and his plans. Fender: WHAT?!? Ryan: Sorry, but you need to understand the your dad is a villain. Greg: And with this, you can make the town safe again. Ryan: And since you got superpowers, I'll go get my suit I guess. We'll form the trio, except maybe you Greg. Greg: Why, because I don't have superpowers? Bullsh*t. Ryan: Fine, you can be in it. Greg: Okay then. What do I exactly do? Ryan: sighs ''Fine, I'll get you a suit too. Greg: Thanks! Ryan: No problem...I guess. 'The next day after school, Fender unexpectedly becomes Shadow-Man.' Fender (half-conscious as himself): Aw come on! This su- Shadow-Man: Crime is at every angle. Especially, Johnny Spark. I'm on his tail. 'Shadow-Man dashes through walls super fast as a shadow to Johnny's Lab.' Shadow-Man: *There he is, my target. I'm going in for a quicker aim.* 'Shadow-Man slides to his work area.' Shadow-Man: I COMMAND YOU TO FREEZE. Johnny Spark: And who may you be? Shadow-Man: I am your father. Johnny Spark: Wait a minute, aren't you my son? I heard from my wife you absorbed that beaker content. Shadow-Man: ''sighs ''I may have a mom, but you ain't my dad! Duty over family! Johnny Spark: Is this some kind of joke? You got no weapons, you got no skills. All you can do is some paper magic and shadowing. Shadow-Man: Alright, you win. However, I'm still challenging you. Johnny Spark: And with what, you lil' loser? By far, I'll beat you in every way. I got all the elements need, and you can't do anything. Shadow-Man: OH YEAH? TAKE THIS. 'Shadow-Man forcefully attacks Johnny Spark with his paper form.' 'Johnny-Spark gets a mild cut, but is still fine.' Johnny Spark: Heck, even if you went to King T'Challa, you wouldn't beat me. Shadow-Man: Then I guess that's what I'll do. 'Reverts back to Fender.' Fender: Aughh, what happened? Johnny Spark: Nothing son. We were just playing around! Fender: Explain the cut, will you? Johnny Spark: Well, um...I got cut because I cut myself while testing something. Fender: And what were you testing? Johnny Spark: Stop asking questions. Go run along now. Fender: Well, okay then. Johnny Spark: *Oh sh*t, he's coming on to me. One of his friends are the reason. Tomorrow is the day I finish one of them off.* 'The next day at Fender's house, Ryan has a violent cough.' Ryan: Pause game guys. I need my inhaler. 'Ryan inhales 2 puffs for about 1 minute each. ''' Ryan: Well, continue game. About 1 hour later, Ryan is trying to bear pain. Ryan: GUYS, THAT HURTS. OH MY GOD. MY MUSCLES ARE GETTING TIGHTER. Fender calls 911 for medical attention. Fender: Hello? 911 speaking. What's your emergency. Fender: My friend's muscles are tightening. We'll be on the way. Ryan chokes violently. Ryan: Fender, help me. I don't want to die. Fender: Don't worry. 911 is on the way. Ryan: I'm scared.... Fender: It's going to be alright. Muscles squeezes a lot while Ryan chokes and coughs violently. Ryan: Fender, I'm losing hope in mys- Ryan dies after violent coughs, chokes and finally his lungs die out. Fender and Greg: Ryan? Fender: Ryan? Fender checks his pulse. There's no heartbeat. Fender: Ryan....why. Why did you leave me?!? Greg: It can't be true. Some nurses and doctors arrive. Doctor: We're here. Fender: It's too late. You should've came faster. Doctor: I'm sorry for your loss... Fender: Before you leave, I want to know how he died. Can you get the autopsy report for me? Doctor: Anything to help you. Few days later. Doctor: I got the autopsy report. Greg: What is it? Doctor: Well according to the report, apparently your friend inhaled Strychnine; a poison known for the dramatic effects it causes. Greg: Strychnine? Who uses that..? And to kill Ryan? Fender: I'm slowly getting to it. Wait, it can't be.... Doctor: What is it? Fender: My dad....he still has a bunch of Strychnine in has factory. He never told me what he uses it for though. Doctor: Strychnine was banned in 1992. How does your dad have access to it? Greg: As usual, his illegal businesses and stuff. Fender: He killed my friend.......I'm taking revenge. Greg: I'm in with you. I'll get the E5 suit. Greg turns into E5. E5: I'm ready. Shadow-Man: EUUUUARGHHHHHHHH! E5: Is that your form of ready? Shadow-Man: Yessir. E5: Well then, let's go! Shadow-Man swifts into the back, while E5 sneaks there. E5: There he is. Shadow-Man: Okay, I got him targeted. They run up and face Johnny Spark. Johnny Spark: Well, well, well. Look who's here. E5: We know your the reason for Ryan's death. Johnny Spark: I am afraid so. What are you going to do about it? E5: We challenge you to a duel. Johnny Spark: This fight isn't fair though. It's two of you against me. Are you sure? Shadow-Man: I'm more sure than anything. Johnny Spark: Well, alright then. Let's fight. E5 attempts to shoot a fire laser at Johnny Spark. Johnny Spark turns the fire into gas. E5: Wait, WHAT?!? YOU CAN VAPORIZE STUFF?!? Johnny Spark: It's the states of matter idiot. Solid, Liquid, Gas, Plasma and BE Condensates. E5: But, that's unfair! Johnny Spark: *I asked you from the start.* Well, you chose the challenge, and now you will die! Shadow-Man whips Johnny Spark with his paper transformation. Johnny Spark turns him into liquid.